


Stole My Heart

by thunderwear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #college life, First Kiss, M/M, based on an article i read once, its fluffy, keith is like so poor, robber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Keith is just a poor college student trying to get by. He didn't ask for his apartment to get broken into and then insulted by an annoying (if handsome) robber. Also, he had exactly what he needed thank you very much, he doesn't need your help.





	

Keith was exhausted. A twenty one hour class load along with working at a local diner was taking a lot out of him. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to fit his key into the lock to open the door to his apartment. He was cursing himself for locking it in the first place, what was someone going to steal anyway?

He was dreaming of dropping straight into bed when he got in, well less "bed" and more "old mattress on the floor", but whatever it was it was calling his name. He wasn't planning on sleeping yet, oh no he had homework he had to do before tomorrow's classes.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his door creaked open and he stepped into his tiny room. He was immediately shocked awake from his drowsy state when he realized there was a man standing in his apartment.

The man was tall and slender, dressed all in black with a black cloth tied over his mouth and nose. The man was just standing still in the middle of the floor, but he immediately turned around to face Keith when the door was opened.

Keith stared at the man's shocked eyes for a split second before he flung his backpack onto the ground and jumped to a fighting position.

"Who are you?" Keith asked coldly.

The man just kept glancing around the apartment in his same state of shock.

Keith huffed in annoyance. "I asked you a question."

The man trained his eyes on Keith before he reached up and tugged the bandana off of his face. "What the hell," he said.

"What do you mean what the hell? What the hell to you! This is my apartment," Keith said.

The man scoffed, "Yeah, I know. I came in here to rob you, but my place is like a million times better than this."

"Hey, it's all that I can afford," Keith said, defensively, dropping his stance.

The man narrowed his eyes in Keith's direction before he glanced around the room one last time."I'll be back later, um," he stopped, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Keith," he said automatically.

"I can't believe you actually gave me your name. I guess it's only fair I return the favor," the man said, "The name's Lance." With a wink, he walked to the window and started to climb out. "Hasta la later, Keith."

Then he was gone and Keith was left gawking at the space Lance had left.

-0-

After a few days, Keith had convinced himself that Lance had just been an exhaustion-fuelled dream. It wasn't until a few nights later that he was proved wrong. While he was sitting in his apartment after work on Saturday, a loud knock came from the door. Keith jumped to his feet and ran to the door, wary. He never had visitors.

When he opened the door to reveal Lance's grinning face, he immediately went to close the door back again, but Lance already had a foot wedged against the doorpost.

"Not so fast, Keithy boy," Lance said as Keith glared at him.

"I thought you said this guy was your friend," said a voice from behind Lance.

Lance craned his head behind him. "Well, Hunk, he's actually more of an uncertain acquaintance," Lance said.

"Oh my God, please tell me you didn't break into his apartment," Hunk said.

Keith opened the door a little wider to reveal a larger man standing behind an old lumpy looking reading chair. Hunk was shaking his head at Lance.

As the door creaked open, Lance's smile brightened and he took a step inside the apartment. "I knew you'd let me in," he said cheerfully.

Keith ignored Lance in favor of staring Hunk down, trying to assess whether or not he was a threat.

Hunk shifted awkwardly under his gaze until Lance threw his arm around Keith's shoulder.

"I brought you a present, Mullet Boy," he exclaimed loudly into Keith's ear.

Keith shoved Lance away. "I didn't ask for your help," he said sternly.

"Too bad," Lance said as he bounded back into the apartment.

Keith made as to argue, but before he could get a word out Hunk cleared his throat. "You're not going to be able to change his mind, so you might as well help me carry this in," Hunk said as he put his hands on the back of the chair.

Keith gave a defeated sigh before he grabbed the chair by the front and backed it into the apartment. After they had placed it by the window, Lance was lounging on Keith's mattress looking through one of his books.

"Get off of there," Keith barked, "and give me that." He snatched the book from Lance's hands.

Lance just rolled his eyes and threw himself all the way back onto the bed. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and glanced at Hunk who only shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I don't have time for fun," Keith said.

Lanced tutted at him. "You know what they say about all work and no play."

"I don't care about being a dull boy," Keith said, "I just want to get through college."

"Still," Lance said hopping up, "You need to do something fun."

Keith raised his eyebrow. "No thanks."

Lance opened his mouth to say something else but Keith interrupted him. "What are you still doing here? Get out of my apartment."

"Fine, but I'll be back, Mullet," Lance said as Hunk steered him towards the door.

"Please don't," Keith said.

"It was nice to meet you," Hunk said as he and Lance exited the apartment.

"You too," Keith said softly as the door closed behind them.

-0-

This became a common occurrence. Lance would come in at random bringing little gifts that would make Keith's life easier. Sometimes Keith would come home to find that Lance had come and gone while he was away.

So far he had gotten a chair, a large fluffy blanket, a toaster, several bags of groceries, a mini fridge, a microwave, a space heater, a Keurig, a flat screen TV, and most notably, a bed. Keith made sure not to ask where any of this stuff was coming from.

In return, Lance would just stay and chat until Keith got fed up with him. Sometimes this was just for a couple of minutes sometimes he would stay for hours before Keith kicked him out. Not that he actually annoyed Keith that much. To be honest, Keith was pretty sure he was head over heels for Lance, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Once day when Keith was done with classes, he trudged his way back to his apartment, hoping to get some homework done before his shift, but when he opened the door, Lance was standing by Keith's window crouched over something on a tripod.

Keith made his way over to him and when Lance heard his footsteps, he stood up straight and whirled around to face him, blocking whatever it was with his body.

"Guess what I found for you," Lance said brightly.

Keith rolled his eyes fondly and said, "No thanks, just tell me."

"Fine, but only because this is an amazing present," he said as he jumped aside to reveal a shiny new telescope pointed out of Keith's open window. "I know how much you love space and all those crazy theories about aliens and whatever so I though you'd enjoy this." He paused for a second and when Keith didn't react, he continued, "Hey, if you don't like it, I'll take it for myself."

Keith turned from where he had been staring at the telescope to face Lance and he had tears in his eyes.

"Whoa buddy, no need to get all emotional, it's just a telescope," Lance said with wide eyes.

Keith just shook his head and grabbed Lance by the front of that dumb jacket he always wore and pulled him into a kiss.

It was just a small closed-mouth kiss, but as soon as Keith pulled back, Lance softly slid his hands on either side of Keith's face and pressed another kiss to his lips, harder this time and with more purpose.

Keith melted into Lance, wrapping his arms around Lance's slim waist and pressing against him as they kissed slowly and oh so sweetly. They stayed standing in the middle of the floor, just wrapped in each other gently pressing kiss after kiss onto each others lips until Keith happened to glance at his clock. 

He pulled away with a soft swear.

"I'm going to be late for work," he said as he pressed his forehead against Lance's.

Lance smiled lazily, "How about you just don't go."

Keith rolled his eyes as he pulled away. "I don't really feel like getting fired today, but thanks for the suggestion."

Lance laid on the bed as Keith gathered his things. "Give me your number and I'll text you at work so you don't get lonely."

Keith looked sheepishly at the ground and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

"I don't have a phone," he said.

Lance just sighed dramatically, "I'll be back later," he said as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door. When he reached the door, he abruptly turned back around and headed back to Keith.

"One for the road," he said as he grabbed Keith by the waist and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. He pulled away and bounded back to the door. "See you later, babe!"

He shut the door behind himself, leaving Keith standing dazed in the middle of the room.

Needless to say, Keith was late to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I meant to work on one of my other unfinished stories. Whoops. I wrote this in one sitting so if there are errors please tell me. I'm like so tired right now.  
> If you liked tell me. I love to hear from people!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
